The Fox and the Wolf
by queenchaoticameryn
Summary: Fairies, once so prevalent they were sighted world wide, have been hunted to extinction. Why are they being hunted though, what would anyone want with a fairy? Fairy blood, much like unicorn blood, is the most sought after ingredient in the magical world. Unlike unicorn's blood though it has the ability to magnify any spell. What would a certain snake like Dark Lord need with that?
1. Chapter 1: The Moon's Child

_Dusk washes over the heavy tree tops casting shadows across the leaf padded forest floor below bringing with it the silvery piercing light of the full moon. Slowly the underbrush comes to life, the inhabitants of the forest starting on their nightly excursions. Tucked away from the possible prying eyes of any wandering humans sits a fox warren, a soft glowing light giving away its entrance to the dark world. Soft whimpering cries start deep within the earth following a silver fox out of the warren's lit entrance and out into the night air. Taking tentative steps from the small cavern the fox turns back and presses its nose softly against one of the many moss covered stones. Whispering in a long forgotten language her eyes glow a bright earthy green as the warren's entrance is apparently swallowed once more into the earth._

 _Stepping back from where the entrance had just been a young woman with hair to rival that of the silvery moon looks up into the night sky with wanting eyes before taking refuge beneath the large hood of her traveling cape. Gliding through the dense underbrush without making a single sound she walks an unseen path through the moon speckled forest leading possible attackers farther and farther from her home. Finally reaching what appears to be the edge of the forest the young woman pulls her hood down and steps into a brightly lit clearing. Lifting her silvery head up to the sky she makes her way to the center of the clearing and kneels, seemingly in prayer. Reaching into an unseen bag at her side she draws forth an ancient mirror and sits it at her knees, reflecting the full moon's light back at itself. Reaching into the ornate sleeve of her wine colored gowns she summons a wand of the palest wood and lightly taps the glass of the mirror before her as she whispers words in that long forgotten language. As the wood taps on the moon filled glass it starts to ripple and swirl like a clear pond, reflections from far away places dancing across its surface before her eyes._

" _Lewana?" The images in the mirror settle to reveal the face of an old silver-haired wizard with electric blue eyes. "To what to I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_

" _Albus, old friend, they're coming for her. I feel it." Her crystal bell voice chimes softly against the surprising silence of the forest surrounding her._

" _Are you sure, my lady, every precaution has been put into place to protect your daughter. As the last living member of the Aes Sidhe tribe the Ministry and the Order have put forth every bit of security we can afford to expend." His soft concerned voice whispers softly from her rowan wood wand at her knees._

 _Before a response can pass through her rose petal lips something catches her keen eye from across the clearing. Amber flashes in the underbrush bringing with it a deep feral growl, heavy paws crushing the life out of the small ferns underfoot. Lumbering into the brightly lit clearing a massive wolf raises his heavily scarred snout to the moon and lets out a long cold howl. Eyes widening in terror ivory fingers wrap around the comforting wood of her wand as Lewana stands leaving the mirror with the man still on the ground. Feral eyes settle on the fae woman, yellowed teeth flashing in the moonlight as the werewolf snarls and starts to circle her cutting her off from easily being able to escape. An odd fluttering sound masks the predatory growls and snarls as a long opaque pillar of pitch dark smoke streaks through the night sky and lands between the woman and the wolf._

" _It would appear, my dear, that the game of fetch that I set my dear friend on was a well placed endeavor." A hissing reptilian voice replaces the fluttering sound bringing with it a cold sense of despair. "Now, fairy, where is the child?"_

 _With a wide flourish of her cloak Lewana turns on her heel, dark cloak falling to the dew covered ground where a woman once stood is now a silver fox. A deep barking snarl sounds from across the clearing as the small fox takes off through the underbrush followed closely by the thundering paws of the massive werewolf. Sighing as the two crash through the overgrown forest Lord Voldemort walks slowly over to the discarded and now blank mirror, with one transparently white foot he crushes the looking glass leaving behind a shimmering silver powder._

 _Heart racing so fast it felt as though it would burst Lewana jumps over roots and rocks tumbling through the dense forest looking for anyway to lose the monster barreling after her. Skirting around the massive trunk of a gnarled old oak tree she loses her footing and crashes into the base of another yelping in pain as its bark bites into her dense fur. Sides heaving with the effort to breath the fairy shakes herself and manages to ignore the pain enough to drag herself up ready to run once more. Ivory white teeth snap in her face as large talon shaped claws slam her back into the tree trunk painfully. Crying out in pain bright green eyes flutter closed as blood the color of the setting sun and twice as bright stains her pure silvery pelt._

 _Lumbering back into the clearing with his prize gripped firmly in his jaw Fenrir drops the now dead fae woman at the feet of his master and bows his head in submission. Sighing down at the bloody mess lying before him Voldemort lifts his bone white foot and rolls her onto her back. Gashes leave the fabric of her dress ripped and tattered matching the too pale skin underneath, as her limp form is carelessly pushed to the side her long shimmering moon hair begins to fade along with her last breaths._

" _Go find the child. The fae has alerted the Order of our presence, they'll be coming for her soon enough." Voldemort turns on his heels and disappears into a spiraling column of smoke leaving Fenrir with the dead woman._

 _Back at the warren two loud pops sound, bringing with it a couple of young men. Wands waving through the air the two men manage to reveal the entrance to the small earthy tunnel. Sliding onto his hands and knees one of the men starts to shift and changing turning into a large black dog. Crawling through the low hanging entrance the dog disappears only to return a few moments later carrying a small squirming bundle. Standing again the now barely clothed man holds the sleeping child close to his chest and looks at his partner. Turning his pitch dark head to the sky the other man nods, causing moonlight to glint off of his glasses as they turn on the spot and disappear into the eerily silent night._

* * *

A small scream of terror pierces the night followed swiftly by the sound of running feet and a bedroom door slamming open. A very young man with tawny brown hair rushes into the room followed closely by a sleep disheveled black haired man. Reaching the small sobbing girl the first man pulls her silver head into his chest making small sounds of comfort as his companion perches on the footboard. Stroking her hair and whispering calming words the young Remus Lupin looks to his dearest friend with concern.

"Breean, love, you're all right. It's all right. It was just a dream, right Sirius?" Sweet green eyes meet dark brown ones as he tries to calm her.

"Of course it was, you're perfectly safe with us, darling."

"I-i-I had the dream again! About a lady and a wolf and a scary man in black! Uncle James was there with you daddy, and I saw Mr. Dumbledore." The panic stricken four year old whimpers and looks up to her "father" with those big blue eyes.

After nearly an hour of coaxing and hair stroking Breean has finally drifted back to sleep and the two young men make their way quietly down the hall to their respective rooms. Muttering farewells in the darkened corridors they return to their beds. One curling under his heavy blankets and staring up at the canopy of shifting stars above while the other kneels before a dimly lit fireplace whispering to an old man made of flames.


	2. Not a Chapter

**Hello everyone,**

I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to continue with this story, I am writing a story of my very own and it appears that it has absorbed a majority of my time. Upon going back and reading where this left off, and taking into consideration how old I was when I wrote it, I am going to be rebooting it to make it more immersive and less scattered. After I have finished with that I will continue on a regular upload status of one chapter every week until the story is finished. I hope you all won't mind my decision and I hope that with the reboot will come satisfying ends to the story. If during these changes there are specific plot points you would like to have brought up or elaborated on feel free to shoot me a message and if I can find a way to work it into the outline of what I already have in mind for the story I will gladly try.

Thank you so much for dealing with my extended absence and thank you for taking the time to read and enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 2: A walk through the daisies

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so very much for being so patient with me while I handle some life things and I work on my book I have been trying to work on this story whenever I get the chance and it just seemed to never be enough for me to be pleased with putting it out there. The next chapter is going to be much longer, and much more adult than this one so please be mindful. I am also holding a discord server for the US to talk about the story, if you are interested here are the links US East- /dwBVTrY US Central- /D9KCVT5 US South- /sZMC8RQ US West- /g94ApQh

 _Twenty years later_

 _Quiet. Everything was quiet._

 _The underbrush remained perfectly still, almost as though with the rest of the world the forest too was asleep. Not a single creature moved from their cozy burrow to embrace the darkness that had descended upon the shadowy wood, as if the trees were holding their breath waiting for something terrible to happen. If that were true the forest was waiting in vain, for the terrible thing had already happened. Deeper into the wood, where the quiet no longer existed, lay a single silver fox yelping and snarling as a massive wolf like creature wraps its ivory fangs securely around her neck. Racking her small claws along the beasts muzzle and neck the fox tries to maneuver herself free the result being a very sharp bite._

 _A long spiral shadows the moon momentarily before out of a column of smoke steps a man with alabaster skin and ruby red eyes. Several more smoke pillars appear around him as he walks barefoot across the dewy grass to the captive vixen. Crimson eyes dance in whimsy and darkness as ivory skin reaches out to caress the downy soft fur of the petrified creature. Stroking her fur lazily he turns his gaze to the werewolf, resulting in the fae being dropped to the damp ground below._

 _Gasping for air and glaring up at the Dark Lord before her, Breean snarls her snowy white skin bruised and caked in blood. Widening his eyes in slight surprise at the feral fae he draws his wand and hisses a hex under his breath._

 _"Crucio"_

Remus Lupin jolts up in bed in a cold sweat, startling a very drowsy Nymphodora from her slumber. Not bothering to explain or console his lover Lupin darts from his bed and throws open their door, before taking the stairs two at a time. Arriving in the attic he quickly crosses the smartly decorated room and pulls back the delicate curtains on the ivy covered canopy bed only to find the bed neatly made and very empty. Cursing under his breath Remus finds himself once again making double time down the stairs, only this time he bypasses the second floor and continues to the first where he crouches beside the fireplace. Waving his wand slowly over the twinkling embers of a dying fire the disheveled Lupin conjures the image of a very tired looking Sirius.

"Sirius, she's gone." Every bit of emotion Remus could muster went into those three broken words, coming out more as a whimper than a statement. "I need you to alert the rest of the Order, we need to find her before they do."

Not bothering to respond to his lifelong friend Sirius turns from the fire and searches the ground floor for his mother's retched house-elf. Kreature, much like Sirius' mother, hated any and everything to do with Sirius and his cause. However, he had grown quite fond of the young fae girl that would sneak him treats and go out of her way to be kind, so to Black's surprise he was not heard grumbling under his breath before he disapperated out of the home. Upon the elf's leave Sirius ran up stairs to wake the eldest members of the Weasley family, debating heavily on waking Harry as he walked past the young boys door. After knocking for an oddly long amount of time on one room in particular with no answer Sirius took it upon himself to wake the inhabitant by a more direct avenue. Stepping into the burrowed room of the second eldest Weasley, Sirius was very shocked and surprised to see that their search had been nothing more than a false alarm for lying in front of him wearing nothing but her apparent lover's arm and a sheet was the very fae that had set everyone in such a panic at 2 a.m. Groaning at the realization that he would have a kitchen full of very worried adults within the hour, Sirius wakes Charlie and Breean and explains the rather awkward situation to the two before heading downstairs to await his soon to be disgruntled guests.

"What were you thinking? Do you not understand the severity of your situation? Do you not understand that you are the one thing that stands between him and his ability to end Harry's life? Does that not matter at all to you, James helped save your life and your life helps determine the life of his only child, you can't just disappear like that Bree." Remus' voice softens and cracks slightly as he looks down at his daughter, pain in his eyes. "We could have lost Harry, and in doing so we could have lost the war. Sirius could have lost his godson, Molly and Arthur a son. You know better than to just disappear in the middle of the night. I could have lost you." Tears sting his eyes as he leans in to pull her into a tight hug, her cheeks and eyes burning bright.

"Da" All the anger that she had felt at the beginning of his lecture dissipate leaving only sorrow and guilt. "I was safe, I used a glamour all the way here, even if I would have run into any Death Eaters they're dim witted enough to have never even noticed I was fae. I just couldn't help going outside, the night was calling and I needed to go outside more than anything I have ever needed in my life. So I snuck out and started to wander, I just needed to be in the moonlight I suppose, after wandering for a short while I ran into Charlie at one of those Muggle corner shop things and we realized it was closer for me to come to Uncle Sirius' house than it was to go home."

Remus kept silent, taking in the fact that it was in fact just a dream and that she was very much alive and very safe. Upon mention of her body's need to be outside he let his eyes focus on her face, to her paler than normal skin and despite the color high on her cheeks the almost fevered look she had about her. As a fae Breean needed nature, not an occasional house plant kind of nature but a deep in the wild kind, one that required seasonal camping trips resulting in her running into the woods alone for a few days to a week.

"When was the last time we went camping?" The group had returned to their nightly activities, Molly taking it upon herself to start cooking breakfast, leaving Remus Charlie and Breean huddled in the corner of the kitchen.

"I believe it was sometime last year, around the triwizard tournament? To be honest I don't rightly remember, it has been a while." Bree avoided saying the obvious, that they hadn't been camping since Voldemort had been resurrected.

"Well, why don't we change that, you look like you need a break and I know I do." Remus smiled remembering the first time both he and Sirius had realized the demands her kind had. "And Charlie, I would love to have you along for extra security if you think your parents could part with you for a few days?"

Charlie smiled and gave Bree's hand a squeeze under the table, it may not have been how they planned to tell everyone about their relationship but it felt amazing not having to hide it from everyone all of the time.

After a few days of planning and packing Remus, Charlie and Bree sit at the kitchen table before a map of the area they have scoped out for their camping trip. Molly was flitting around the kitchen finishing up "packing a light snack" which the trio did not realize consisted of a four course meal. Having asked Hermione for suggestions on a few spells, Bree had just finished packing the last of their items into an enchanted backpack. Giving brief farewells as the step onto the dawn colored stoop of #12 Grimmauld Place the trio disapperate with a pop. A similar pop resonates through a silent daisy covered meadow several miles away.


	4. Chapter 3: A much needed vacation

Fat honey bees drone lazily from flower to flower collecting nectar and pollen in the late afternoon sun. Birds chitter from the treetops as Remus, Charlie, and Breean sit around a low burning camp fire, talking about nothing of importance. The seemingly small canvas they had brought rippled its flaps in the warm breeze, the entire scene a painting of serenity. Silver hair flowing around her, Breean settles onto the daisy covered grass stretching out in the warm sun.

"Hey Da, do you mind if I go for a jog? It will only be a few laps I swear." Her pale freckled skin shimmers in the sunlight, even among family she kept a small glamour on.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea darling." Lupin catches the look in her eye and immediately feels guilty. "Well, actually if Charlie will be so kind as to go with you we do need more firewood."

Bree yips eagerly at the chance to run through the ancient trees around them, and looks to Charlie with shimmering inhumanly green eyes. Laughing mostly to himself Charlie nods in compliance and walks at a leisurely stroll towards the trees. Breean wasn't the only one desperately in need of some time away Charlie quickly realized as he made his way through the towering trees, taking in every scent and sound around him. Since the incident at the Triwizard Tournament last year he had been forced to return home to his parents and though he loved the Burrow more than any place on earth, magical or otherwise, it simply didn't make him feel as calm as Romania did. Wandering through the trees breathing in the smell of the damp forest floor Charlie soon snaps out of his nostalgia when he realizes that something was very off. Looking up into the canopy above him he realizes that the trees are much denser here, blocking off the sun and giving the atmosphere a dark and foreboding sense. Scanning the densely packed fern underbrush Charlie's heart begins to race.

"Bree? Bree where are you?" Hazel eyes tear through every shadow and nook around searching for any sign of his silver haired companion.

Rustling in the brush has Charlie whirling around, wand at the ready, just in time to see a fluffy gray fox nosing her way through the underbrush. Bright green eyes flashing in mischief Breean yips at him, trotting excitedly around his feet before sitting down before him. Smiling at his partner Charlie leans down and brushes his fingers through her fur, warmth and sunlight flitting across his mind as he does so. Scratching behind her elongated ears he makes sure to ruffle her fur before standing up and looking around the dense wood surrounding them.

 _What's wrong love?_ The crystalline voice of his lover swirls through his head like a spring breeze, bringing with it the memories of fresh cut grass and early morning rainstorms.

"Nothings wrong Bree, just not sure how I feel about this particular part of the forest." He keeps his hazel eyes in the distance scanning for movement. "Let's collect the firewood and get back to camp."

Picking up the last bits of firewood in her mouth Bree suddenly stops, the fur down her back standing on end. Tail bushing out to match the ridge trailing through her shoulder blades, ears pinning back and lip curling back into a snarl Bree stares straight ahead into the thick underbrush around them. Charlie snaps to attention at her side the hairs on his arms standing on end as the metallic taste of magic hits him like a wave, a shimmering transparent wall of light taking form between them and the trees. Loud clapping sounds from the darkness of the trees as a large disheveled looking man steps into the clearing, scars covering every inch of exposed skin.

"Fenrir Greyback." Without introduction Charlie knew exactly who stood before them, causing the werewolf to give a toothy yellow grin of approval.

"I see me reputation proceeds me." His harsh voice comes out as more of a bark than a statement, filling the air with even more tension.

Standing to her full, still short, height Breean death glares the creature before them not even reacting to her lack of clothing. Greyback, however, does seem to notice the sparsity of her clothes and allows his eyes to wander quite obviously along her pale curves. Raising her wand at the creature before her, she sends a flash of blue spiraling through the protective ward and straight into the beast's chest. Flying to the air Greyback slams shoulder first into a large elm tree before slumping to the ground at its roots.

"We need to get back to Dad." Eyes wide with panic Breean takes Charlie's hand and starts to pull him from the clearing back the way they came, stumbling over roots and rocks as they try to hurry.

"Go back to camp Bree, get Remus, I'll stay behind and lead him away. Tell Lupin what happened then you get back to the Order. I'll be ok." Charlie's rough calloused hand slides out of Breean's own delicate one.

"Are you crazy? No way in hell am I just going to leave you in the woods with a serial werewolf psycho!" Her voice cracks as she searches his hazel eyes for any sign of a joke, finding only concern she hangs her head.

"Be safe. No matter what happens, I will still love you." So many unspoken words hang between them, left unspoken again as Breean pulls away and shifts back into a fox before darting into the underbrush.

Bounding effortlessly through the trees and ferns Bree makes sharp winding turns not appearing to have a clear path or destination. A loud scream of pain makes her halt in her path, the blood freezing in her veins. Charlie. Fighting every urge she could she pushes on deeper into the woods. Another scream, weaker this time. Whimpering, she turns and darts back the way she came. Coming to a small break in the trees Bree sees something large laying in the path, the smell of blood hanging heavy in the dead air. Sniffing at the ground anxiously she breathes in deeply, pine, campfires, coffee and something wrong. Shaking her head at the foul stench she edges her way towards the thing on the ground. The smell of blood getting stronger and stronger until its overpowering her senses. Walking around the front Bree yelps in surprise to find that it is not Charlie but Fenrir laying on the ground. He smelt like Charlie, and he looked dead. Edging even closer she sniffs him tentatively.

"Well, 'ello there poppet." Amber eyes flash open as well as yellow teeth.

To surprised to even remember to use magic Breean falls back onto her back scrambling to get to her feet, grass sticking to her bare form. Lunging forward Fenrir quickly closes the distance between them pressing a forearm tightly to her throat. Still stunned Bree digs her nails into his muscular arm kicking and squirming under him as he reaches a dirty finger up to push into something obscured from her view.

Lungs screaming for oxygen Bree thrashes under his oppressive weight, leaving gashes on his arms as she fights to breathe. As her eyes start to get heavy she turns her head to see red, like autumn, laying just inside the trees. The sound of fluttering fills her ears as a large column of black smokes obscures her view, darkness consuming her body as she fades from consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4: Darkened Halls

"...call him? He will... didn't call him sooner. Our Lord ... she doesn't escape...the spare should... her cooperate." Bree tries to focus on the voices drifting through her clouded mind.

"The creature is waking up Sister." Tight and full of distaste, it was more than implied that the "creature" they were discussing was her.

Frowning to herself Bree manages to pry her eyes open weakly, her vision swirling around the dim room. A retching feeling washes over her as her eyes scan the room before landing on a splash of bright autumn. Charlie. Jolting head first back to reality she wills a protective ward to surround him, only to be met with a blinding pain.

"Do you think those are strong enough?" Disgust, worry, fear, odd emotions of a young man to feel.

"Draco, darling go to your room, I'll send for you when dinner is ready." The original speaker uses a soft motherly tone as feet shuffle and a door close.

Fluttering her eyes open once more she lets her gaze wander around the brightly lit room, pale shadows dancing in her view. Metal burns the back of her mouth as she attempts to roll over, only to be met with the intense burning pain from earlier. Screaming and writhing in pain, Bree begs and fights back every urge to vomit she can. Something heavy tangles around her silver hair and pulls her to her feet, the iron chains wrapped around her delicate form singeing the skin it touches. Large tears streak down her cheeks as she is lifted off the ground by her hair. Wide eyed, Breean looked around the darkly decorated room before her eyes fell on the motionless form tossed carelessly against one of the walls.

"Charlie" Her usually musical voice came out as nothing more than a weak croak, her body jolting in pain as she tries to get to him.

"Now, now little missy, where ya runnin' off ta?" A low growl sounds in her ear, hot putrid breath tickling her neck.

"Stand down Greyback, every drop of her blood is our Dark Lord's private property." A sharp female voice has Bree's head turning.

A large puff of black hair and wide matching eyes stare past her at the monster holding her. Though much smaller than the werewolf this woman had no fear whatsoever, her eyes glinting with a crazy glaze. Turning her attention to Bree Bellatrix LeStrange grasps her jaw and makes her look directly into those soulless black eyes. Cackling to herself, LeStrange lets go and twirls away singing to herself.

"The Dark Lord is going to enjoy you, draining every drop of your precious blood and feed you to the mongrels. And he is going to thank me," Her voice snaps at the werewolf again " personally for bringing her to him."

With a snapping of fingers Bree is tossed to the ground and Fenrir retreats to a wall, watching his prey with intent amber eyes. Giggling in delight Bellatrix bounces around her, poking here, prodding there, pulling at strands of hair as she saw fit, even going so far as to pry open Breean's mouth and look inside. As the mad woman inspects every inch of bare skin Bree becomes increasingly aware of the fact that her glamour is gone. Unable to remedy the situation she stays as still as possible her eyes fixed tightly on Charlie. Green eyes scan his discarded form watching the slow rise and fall of his chest become quicker until those honey brown eyes shoot open and his hand moves. Looking around the room brown meets green and all bit of confusion washes away to pure unbridled rage.

"ELVES!" Bellatrix's screech jolts Bree's eyes back to her and causes Charlie to freeze in his place. "Draw a bath! This filthy beast needs a thorough washing before she can be presented to our Lord."

"This filthy beast will not be presented to anyone!" Bree snaps up at the woman, rage burning at the back of her eyes as fear clenches her stomach. "I am not your property, and I will not tolerate being given as a gift to some demented madman with a false title!" A grunting laugh sounds from behind her, once again making her aware of Greyback.

Snarling in rage Bellatrix backhands the young fae sending her face first into the onyx tiles below her. Screaming out insult after insult, she plant kick after kick into Bree's ribs effectively turning her back to allow Charlie to jolt to his feet and charge her. A sharp growl fills the room as Greyback launches from his position and slams square into Charlie's chest, sending the ginger sliding across the floor. Hand planted firmly on Charlie's throat Fenrir looks back at LeStrange and Breean a broad smile on his scarred face.

 _Clap Clap Clap_

Sharp applause echoes through the room drawing everyone's attention to the mahogany double doors. Green eyes widen in shock as Severus Snape walks into the room followed by a pale haired man. Avoiding eye contact with both Charlie and Bree he walks swiftly into the room to stand behind the panting rage filled Bellatrix.

"Now, now Bellatrix, temper temper. What would the Dark Lord say to you wasting her precious blood on the floor of my parlor?" The pale haired man lets his scrutinizing eyes wander over Bree before going back to the dark haired woman.

Snarling in anger LeStrange lands one more harsh kick before waltzing out of the room angrily. Releasing the now unconscious Charlie Fenrir also gets up and leaves, eyes starring wantonly at Bree before he goes. Waving his hand, a small bruised elf appears with a seemingly heavy chair, Lucius takes his seat and ushers the terrified elf away with a sharp jab from his cane.

"This creature is what the prophecy foretold of, this sickly pale little thing?" Lucius turns his gaze up to Severus who still had not met Bree's eyes, not getting a response Lucius continued to speak. " Very well, Beastie, as my demented sister in law has already gone through the trouble of drawing you a bath I suppose we shall allow it after all, wouldn't want my son to get filthy when his ceremony begins." Lucius smiles and elbows Severus in the ribs in jest.

Flinching at the jab Severus lingers until the doors close, then he kneels down before Bree and starts to slowly untangle her chains. Trying to avoid the iron touching her skin as much as possible Snape continues to avoid eye contact. Finished with his task he reaches into his robes to pull out a set of two smaller iron cuffs and one larger one. The door opens and two ragged looking men walk in, nodding at Severus as they cross the room to Charlie. Yelling a threat at them Breean starts to stand only to be grabbed and pulled back down by Snape. The now trio leave the room, the doors slamming shut behind them.

"Don't Miss. Lupin, he will be fine. You should be more worried about your fate." His monotone voice brings tears to her eyes. "Everything will be alright, it will hurt a little but you must understand that I am doing this for a reason." And with that he places the shackles on her wrists and neck.

"Please, Snape, please don't let them hurt him. Please." Her voice cracks as the gravity of the situation starts to crush her.

"He will be quite alright. Come, we have some preparations to make." He pulls her to her feet before walking her out of the room and into the rest of the mansion. Every step filling her stomach with dread as she makes the death march through the dark halls.


End file.
